


Afterparty/ I'll Take Care Of You So Hard

by Ailurophilism



Series: Ocean's Gays [1]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Heist Wives, Lou is the softest top ever, One Shot, Romance, Sick Fic, Teasing, debbie is a stubborn child, soft, tammy is such a mom, these ladies love one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailurophilism/pseuds/Ailurophilism
Summary: Debbie falls sick after the heist but refuses to “take all those nasty meds” because “Oceans don’t get sick”, much to the dismay of her teammates. They have a party to celebrate their success and Debbie tries to put up a front. Lou decides there’s only one way to con a con- with love and sarcasm.





	Afterparty/ I'll Take Care Of You So Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes, this is my first fic so feel free to give me pointers if you have any! I'm super duper gay and a sucker for Lou & Debbie, hope you all enjoy this lesbian's attempt at a one shot. :D

A week after the heist the girls congregated at Lou’s loft, or as they now referred to it, “our moms’ house”. Nine Ball and Constance settled on bean bag chairs to talk about their latest conquests; Nine Ball gawking and impressed as Constance spills 5 watches, 2 rings, and a metrocard onto the coffee table.

 

“Damn girl, how did you get that ring off her finger?”

 

“Oh i pretended i could read tarot cards and told her to hover her hands around the cards a coupla times to ‘transfer her spiritual energy’. Then i swiped that ring off so quick, i was like 'YEET BITCH'.”

 

Meanwhile, Rose sat on the couch with her sketch book full of designs. Tammy nodding every now and then as Rose flipped through the book. Tammy had a way with people very few had. Her gentle, compassionate, and firm tone gave the nervous, jittery designer the confidence she needed in her creations. Soon enough Rose was excitedly sketching a new design for Tammy, drawing the curiosity of Daphne and Amita who were previously sharing the latest gossip on Daphne’s A-list colleagues.

 

“Hey ladies, nice to see you all again.” A voice sounds from behind them, immediately punctured by a sneeze.

 

The six women looked up to see Lou padding down the steps, an arm around Debbie, who clutched a kleenex in her hand.

 

“You feeling okay mom?” Constance asks the brunette, who sniffs in response.

 

“Debbie’s down with the flu-” Lou begins to explain.

 

“No i’m not. I’m just tired after the heist”

 

Tammy’s eyebrows crease with worry and she reaches into the purse to produce a ziplock bag of medicinal assortments. There is a pause as the women stare at the bag.

 

“Tammy you just happen to carry around a sack of drugs or…” Amita asks tentatively.

 

“Oh please, I have two kids under 10, and i have the seven of you. How could i not have meds on hand, knowing how some of y’all are absolute trainwrecks.” She looks pointedly at Debbie, who feigns ignorance.

 

“I’m fine, i don’t need all those nasty meds.”

 

“Debs you’re sick-”

 

“Ocean’s don’t get sick. Now, we have like a gazillion million between the eight of us. Are we going to drink to that or not?” Debbie smiles, her inflated pitch a clear indicator that she was here to have fun, not brood on her- _supposed,_ flu.

 

Lou pulls out bottles of wine from her cabinet, Daphne pulls out the fancy macarons she picked up on the way, and Nine Ball’s hacking sends their pizza order to the front of the list. Within ten minutes the delivery boy is at their door. Daphne shoves way too much cash in his hand and blows him a kiss. The boy blushes and bids them goodbye nervously. _Daphne Kluger and her pretty lady friends just smiled at me, a random white boy,_ was the only thing flashing in his brain as drove off, starstruck and three hundred dollars richer.

 

The women savour the pizzas and dessert. Lou talks about her life with Debbie before the heist, before prison, and before Claude. Amita shares about her family drama and how jewellery making had somehow landed her a new family with the seven ladies seated around her. There is a chorus of _aww_ s and clinking of glasses. Constance and Nine Ball decide to go for a round of _Overcooked_ on Nine Ball’s laptop. The happy, wistful atmosphere is interrupted by Nine Ball’s exclamations of “give me the dAMN CHICKEN”, some variation of swearing by Constance, and the occasional piping up of someone wanting to play.

 

Several rounds of virtual cooking, poker, and wine later it was clear Debbie wasn’t going to make it through anymore of the party. She was sitting in the corner of the couch, listening and laughing along, but the wine is her hand is untouched and her eyes were hazy. Lou eyes her partner and catches Tammy’s eyes. She nods and finishes her story with a joke that leaves the rest of them laughing and sighing.

 

“Alright girls i gotta go soon, if the kids don’t see me for breakfast tomorrow they won’t go to school.”

 

The rest of them get her meaning and finish up the food. Then they pick up the glasses and set them in the sink. Lou shoves the pizza and macaron boxes into the trash. Debbie tries to help but Lou sends Rose to distract her. Conveniently, Rose has just the thing.

 

“I made this for you, it’s to thank you for planning this heist, getting me out of debt, giving me my passport, my life back to me.” She gets emotional rapidly.

 

Debbie stares at the extremely detailed drawing Rose made for her. It was Debbie in a dress Rose designed, her face smiling, the dress a deep fuschia with a dip at her cleavage, off-shoulder and elegant. She reaches over to hug Rose, giving the others some time to clean up, and Tammy the chance to slide Lou the ziplock bag of meds.

 

There are embraces and promises to meet up again, then Lou sees the ladies out the door. She turns back to see Debbie lying on the couch, having pulled the throw blanket haphazardly onto her body. Lou sits next to her; she can practically feel the feverish heat radiating from Debbie’s face.

 

“I’m not sick,” Debbie mumbles, stifling a yawn.

 

Lou’s signature smirk grows evident.

 

“Thank fuck you’re not sick. Now I don’t have to be here.”

 

Debbie looked confused to say the least. _It’s almost 12 am, what’s Lou going on about?_

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“See, i was going to clean you up and give you your meds. Maybe wrap myself around you to keep you warm. But since you’re not sick, i was thinking i could go for a ride on my bike, enjoy the night air. You’ll be fine by yourself right?”

 

Lou watches as the brunette’s eyes grow rounder, obviously conflicted. Debbie wanted to go on a ride with Lou, her hands around her waist, the wind in her air. But right now, every part of her body hurt. Her eyelids were heavy, her body felt cold. And Lou’s warm body was very, _very,_ tempting.

 

“You’re going to leave me here?” Debbie asks. It was suppose to sound indifferent, but it came out more of a whine. The fact that her eyes were bright and watery with fever didn't help.

 

_There it is, that smug look on Lou’s face. She’s gonna tell me “i told you so” and beat my ass for not listening to her._

 

Lou shrugs, “it’s your choice. I could stay if you want me to cause you’re, you know, sick.”

 

A pause. Then Debbie thinks to herself, _fuck it. This fucking sucks._

 

“I want you to stay...”

 

“Uh huh.” Lou hums, clearing waiting for more.

 

“Because i’m sick.” Debbie admits miserably. Lou sweeps the hair from Debbie’s face and presses a quick kiss on her forehead.

 

“So you’ll take care of me now?” Debbie asks, her voice small.

 

“I’ll take care of you so hard, when you wake up tomorrow you’ll feel like Jesus after he took that three day nap.”

 

Debbie couldn't help but giggle at Lou’s analogy.

 

20 minutes later Lou had wiped Debbie’s face with a warm wet towel and pulled off her blouse, bra, and pants in favour of one of Lou’s oversize band tees. Debbie takes the medication obediently as Lou watches, making sure to down the whole glass of water.

 

“Good girl,” Lou says afterwards.

 

Being so cared for makes Debbie feel shy all of a sudden, but when Lou wraps her arms around Debbie and pulls the covers around the both of them, Debbie wonders why she doesn't fall sick more often.

 

Just as she’s on the brink of tumbling deep into sleep, she hears Lou whisper.

 

“For the record, Jailbird, i was never planning on leaving you.”


End file.
